


The Last Luthor

by lena-in-a-red-dress (CSIGurlie07)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIGurlie07/pseuds/lena-in-a-red-dress
Summary: A little drabble about Lena surpassing Lex as most renowned Luthor.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	The Last Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [a post by @karalovesallthegirls](http://karalovesallthegirls.tumblr.com/post/173102703088/anyway-i-hope-lex-knows-that-in-a-couple-hundred)

Lena knows she’s succeeded in surpassing Lex when the ten year anniversary of his attack on Metropolis comes and goes without a single mention of his name. The broadcasts focus on the celebration and the rebuilt city and the lives of the survivors in the decade since, but Lex remains an unnamed force whose actions are described as “a senseless act of violence” without granting an ounce of credit.

As the years pass, he fades even further from public memory. Aliens integrate and assimilate, and human culture shifts and adapts to welcome them. Even Lena goes years without thinking of him, caught up in the progression of her company and the growth of her family.

One Thursday afternoon, CatCo reports a footnote at the end of the evening broadcast. 

“Today we have learned that Lex Luthor, convicted murderer and brother of reknowned L-Corp executive Lena Luthor, has passed away this week. His death has been ruled the result of a heart attack. He was 58 years old.”

Lena turns off the television with shaking hands as the feed cuts to the weather report. Her eyes are lined with wrinkles and streaks of gray interrupt her trademark black hair, but her gaze is as sharp as ever when she turns to face her wife, who has landed on her balcony.

Lex passed that Monday– Lena had both personally and independently verified his identity before allowing his body to be cremated. His remains have since been quietly interred in the Luthor family mausoleum, locked away from both fans and would-be desecraters alike. But it’s not until the news reports his death like an afterthought that Lena starts to cry.

Her wife’s warm arms envelop her, and hold her as Lena sobs for the brother she lost so long ago.

“I’m the last,” Lena murmurs into Kara’s neck.

She is the only one left to remember. She is the only one who mourns.

She is the only Luthor history will know.


End file.
